Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to storing and/or presenting of image and/or video content and more particularly in one exemplary aspect to encoding, decoding, and/or transmission of panoramic and/or spherical video content.
Description of Related Art
Virtual reality (VR) content and/or panoramic content may include, for example, video content having a bitstream characterized by high data rates, e.g., in excess of 10 megabits per second (mbps). A user may wish to view high data rate content on a resource limited device (e.g., battery operated computing device (e.g., a tablet computer, a smartphone)) and/or other device that may be characterized by a given amount of available energy, data transmission bandwidth, and/or computational capacity. Resources available to such resource limited devices may prove inadequate for receiving and/or decoding full resolution and/or full frame high resolution image content.
Accordingly, what is needed are dynamic encoding devices and methods that are able to provide, for example, encoded VR video content and/or panoramic video content in accordance with these varying resource limited devices.